The Dangers of Curiosity
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: When Jiraiya leaves him alone at camp to research, Naruto makes the mistake of going into the forest alone at night to investigate an explosion he had heard, coming face to face with two Akatsuki members with less than decent intentions. ItaDeiNaru. Request fic for- loveless fangirl


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 8/1/12**

**TITLE: The Dangers of Curiosity**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: ItachiXDeidaraXNaruto**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Complete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two males, dub-con, sex with a minor. **

**REQUEST FIC FOR: loveless fangirl**

_**Kyuubi Speaking**_

_Thoughts_

**AGES: **

**Naruto: 15**

**Itachi: 20**

**Deidara: 18**

_~Curiosity killed the cat~_**  
**

* * *

"Stupid Pervy Sage, always leaving all the time to chase after women."

The young blonde cursed as he lay on his stomach in his tent, his teacher having left a few hours ago, saying he'd been neglecting his "research."

"Research, my _ass._ None of them would give you the time of day, old man."

He scoffed, vigorously rubbing his wild blonde hair. It was pretty late; it had been dark for a couple hours now.

"Why don't I just-"

He was cut off as a loud explosion shook the forest. He jumped, startled at the random disruption. He heard leaves rustle as animals ran from whatever had caused the detonation.

"What the hell was that?!"

He whispered, standing and exiting the tent, venturing into the dark grove of trees in search of the explosion, not caring that he was only in a shirt and boxers. He chewed his lip as he got farther away from his camp, determined to find the cause of the blast.

"Pervy Sage will probably be pissed that I left. Good, let him see how it feels to be suddenly deserted."

Naruto thought idly, pushing a branch out of his way and stumbling into a clearing. It looked almost manmade, it was so perfect. It was a somewhat small circle, clear of anything but the green grass, looking almost like a carpet. The trees around it were so dense you couldn't see through them, the moon created a dim light. He gasped when someone spoke from behind him.

"What's a little kid like you doing out in the woods alone, hm?"

A hand clasped over his mouth. He shouted angrily against it, eyes widening in shock when a tongue licked across his lips, making him immediately shut them tight. The man behind him chuckled.

"Naruto-kun, it's been a while. You've grown some."

He tensed in fear, he recognized that voice.

_Itachi._

As if reading his mind, the eldest Uchiha came forth from the darkness, standing directly in front of the teenager. Naruto barely came up to his chest; he looked up in frustration into the obsidian eyes. The raven smirked, bringing his hand up to grab Naruto's chin and tilt his head up, running his thumb over his marked cheek. The younger turned his face away, wanting to scream again, but remembered what had happened last time.

"You're all alone with no one to protect you this time."

The raven mused quietly. Naruto felt his heart pound almost painfully; terrified they were going to kill him.

"We're not going to kill you, hm."

The man holding him spoke. Naruto squirmed in another vain attempt to get free, wincing when the arm around him tightened, hand pressing tightly against his mouth.

"No, we have better plans for you Naruto-kun."

The raven eyed the teenager up and down shamelessly; Naruto blushed despite himself, uncomfortable with the look in the man's eyes. He flinched when the man behind him nipped his ear.

"I guess there's really no one around to hear him anyway, un."

He removed his hand.

"What are you going to do?"

Naruto tried to sound angry but the question came out frightened. Itachi smirked and the other man laughed lowly.

"Deidara."

The raven spoke, the man hummed in response, gripping the hem of the small blonde's shirt and pulling it over his head. Naruto gasped.

"Hey! Give that-"

He was shoved forward against Itachi's chest, blushing when the elder wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed him close against him, eyes staring down into his. He tensed when the cold hands rested on his bare lower back and hip, biting his lip. His blue eyes were wide and afraid, flitting to the ground to escape the intensity of Itachi's gaze. The Uchiha pressed his lips against Naruto's, forcing his tongue past his soft lips. Naruto gasped, trying to pull back but Itachi held his head in place. He shook slightly when the other man -Deidara?- ran his hands down his chest.

He couldn't pull away from either man without thrusting against the other. He whimpered when the Uchiha pulled back, nipping his lower lip softly. He looked hungrily into the stunning blue eyes, smirking when they widened in pleasure as Deidara kissed his throat teasingly, the teenager subconsciously tilted his head to give him more access. The older blonde bit down on a spot near his jaw, earning a restrained moan. Itachi slid his hands into the Jinchuuriki's pants, stroking his hardening member lightly. Naruto gasped, thrusting into the hand reflexively.

"D-don't!"

He demanded, trying to push Itachi away, unsuccessfully. The elder smirked and Deidara pinched the younger's nipples, causing him to cry out. He whimpered, knowing but simply unable to accept the fact of what was going to happen to him. When Itachi kissed him again he didn't have the strength to resist his sinful tongue. It was his first time; he might as well enjoy it if he could.

"You're eager now, little fox, yeah."

Deidara's seductive voice whispered against his ear. Naruto moaned into the kiss, grinding against Itachi's hand. Deidara slid his last item of clothing completely off, earning a bright blush and embarrassed gasp. Both men smirked, the Uchiha laid back in the grass, his legs spread to keep the teenager between them. Naruto bit his lip, fear, shame, and lust battling in his mind.

_I'm letting two S-rank criminals have their way with me. I'm a traitor!_

_**Not like there's much you can do about it. Relax and enjoy the ride.**_

_This is rape!_

_**It isn't rape if you like it.**_

"Oh god!"

Naruto yelped when a hot tongue lapped at his entrance, he bent forward to rest his face against Itachi's bare chest, the firm muscle reminding Naruto of how little a chance he had of getting away, not that he truly wanted to anymore. His hormones had taken over his common sense. Deidara pushed his hand against the younger's virgin hole, the tongue plunging into the tight heat repeatedly. Naruto whimpered pitifully, shocks of pleasure jolting his body.

"He's tight, being with the Sannin I'd have thought he'd have done it at least once, hm."

The blonde mused. Naruto blushed harder, trying to stop the sounds from flowing past his lips. Itachi teased his nipples, pinching them and rolling the hardened nubs between his fingers. Naruto's mouth hung open in ecstasy, breathing harsh and erratic. He met Itachi in an open mouth kiss, mind hazed by pleasure.

Deidara, taking the blonde's distraction as an opportunity, forced three fingers into his entrance. The blonde cried out softly, tears pricking his eyes. Deidara nearly groaned as the tight heat swallowed his fingers, thrusting them in and out slowly. Naruto felt a tear slide down his cheek at the unusual pain. Itachi licked the tear away, reaching lower to stroke his erection.

"I-Itachi, stop!"

The blonde whimpered, torn between the two sensations of pain and pleasure. He blinked when he was suddenly pulled back; Itachi slipped his pants off, switching places with Deidara. Naruto bit his lip when the older blonde came into view, his toned body and cocky smirk sent a pang of desire through him. The elder kissed him hard as Naruto brought his hands up and placed them on the man's chest to support himself.

Itachi placed three fingers at the partially stretched entrance, pumping them and spreading them. Naruto whined, cringing at the sting. Deidara pulled the younger's face towards his cock and Naruto placed his hands on the grass to hold himself up. He tried to pull away but the bomber held his hair firmly. With slight hesitation he tentatively stuck his tongue out and ran it along the tip, satisfied with the groan he received, he wrapped his lips around it.

Itachi pulled his fingers out, gripping the kitsune's hips roughly and placing the head of his erection against the puckered hole. Naruto flinched but didn't stop what he was doing, continuing to move his mouth up and down the elder's erection as far as he could take it. Itachi didn't waste time with it, and with a powerful thrust entered Naruto, sheathing his throbbing cock inside the virgin ass. Naruto screamed, tears spilling down his face as his body convulsed with the effort to become adjusted with the intrusion.

He felt hands soothingly rub his sides, trying to relax him. Itachi kept his eyes shut to calm himself as the tight heat encased his cock like a vice. Deidara grew impatient, forcing Naruto to take his cock back into his mouth, the blonde choked when it hit the back of his throat. He felt the tears trickle down his cheeks as both men fucked his mouth and ass, unable to relax despite trying to.

_Shit!_

His vision turned white when Itachi slammed into something deep inside him, he thrust back against the older male. Both men smirked, Itachi grabbed the younger's hips in an almost bruising manner, thrusting violently into him. Naruto moaned around Deidara's cock, the elder gasped and came into Naruto's mouth. The teenager was forced to swallow most of it, pulling back and breathing erratically. His throat was sore from nearly ten minutes of being abused, he spat what hadn't been forced down his throat to the ground, cringing at the taste.

His moans grew more desperate as Itachi repeatedly slammed into his prostate, his small body tensed as a coil snapped in his abdomen. He moaned like a two cent whore when he came, ribbons of white staining the grass. Itachi pulled him up so his back was pressed against his chest, thrusting for another minute before releasing deep into the fox. Naruto whimpered, squirming slightly as he felt himself being filled. Itachi stood, letting the blonde fall to his back, panting and sore. He pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling his clothes back on.

"Until next time, little fox."

He whispered, disappearing into the night along with Deidara. The teenager felt tears prick his eyes in horror of what had just transpired.

"I just lost my virginity to the most hated man in Konoha, to the people who want me _dead_!"

He whispered in a worn voice, curling into a small ball. He felt torn to pieces, upset he'd been stupid enough to leave his tent at night, that he'd been too weak to fend them off, that he'd enjoyed it…

"Why didn't they take me now, when they had their chance?"

He thought to himself. The blonde bit his lip, shivering in the chill. He moved slowly, muscles sore and body exhausted. As he dressed himself, he sadly told himself he was a traitor, wondering how he could ever save any of his friends if he couldn't protect himself. Itachi's last words echoed in his mind.

"Until next time…"


End file.
